Embodiments of the invention relate to portable dipole antennas.
A traditional 8 in. dipole antenna has a fundamental frequency of 700 MHz, a third harmonic frequency at 2,100 MHz, and a fifth harmonic frequency at 3,500 MHz. A traditional 165 MHz dipole antenna requires a length of 34 in.
What is needed is a portable dipole antenna that may utilize frequencies of a traditional 165 MHz dipole antenna but with a much smaller length than 34 in.